


Don't the Stars Look Spectacular?

by just_desserts



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 1st movie setting, An Unexpected Journey, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, M/M, POV Bilbo Baggins, Stargazing, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_desserts/pseuds/just_desserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night as Bilbo stargazers near camp, he finds Thorin joining him. What he doesn't know about are the repercussions that come when unexplained feelings get brought up in reference to the stars they look up at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't the Stars Look Spectacular?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Bagginshield or anything Hobbit really so I would extremely appreciate any critiques that are needed, or any feedback in general. Thank you so much for reading this! <3 Enjoy the fluff *^_^*

He never thought he'd see so much death in his years of sheltered life. Books, yes. But not in reality. His adventure with Thorin Oakenshield had showed him the brutality of life, how precious things were once you'd lost them. Friendship, family, even the bond of dwarves could all be broken by the power of death.

Bilbo Baggins never imagined the thrill of the journey, the air around him sultry and as fragrant as the perfume locked away in his cupboard back in Bag-End. Sometimes he missed his home, more than he could have imagined. He'd grown too attached to things that held no real meaning, to things that were unimportant. Now that he was here, risking his life with each step he took forward towards their destination of the Lonely Mountain, he realized that there was a lot more to life.

He had learned the concept of friendship, what family looked like, how it all was perfect in its own way. How the trust amongst kin was unbreakable. Without his own small act of bravery to come along and do something that was totally off his rocker, he never would have known any of this.

Bilbo heard the snap of a twig behind where he sat on a small patch of grass at the edge of a clearing, looking up at the bright stars in the blackened sky. He didn't move his head, barely even jumped which made him smile to himself feebly.

"What are you looking at, Master Bilbo?"

Thorin's deep voice remained hushed as he spoke to the hobbit, and Bilbo could imagine his face taking on a sort of majestic quality to it like it did.

He sighed. "Star-gazing." The ground next to him became occupied as the dwarf sat down, but Bilbo still kept his attention focused on the bright lights above them. "I used to do this as a small hobbit."

He could feel Thorin look over at him after a few moments pause while they looked up together. "Was it always as spectacular as this?"

Bilbo smiled over at the dwarf. "Yes." He replied, his thoughts trailing off into other things. "Though I must admit that tonight-" he looked up again, his eyes taking in the wonders of the night, "they look especially spectacular,"

Thorin laughed beside him and he glanced over. His dark hair was done in its usual side braids, his face chiseled and perfect. He always looked slightly angry, but Bilbo liked to think that it was because of the difficult life he had lead that he looked so worn down already. Of course, Thorin Oakenshield would always be more than perfect in the hobbit's eyes. He had done so much for him; risked his life countless times, saved his many more. Bilbo had always been grateful.

He hadn't known he had changed, what new feelings he had formed for the dwarf King. It wasn't until a few nights ago he had realized that he cared more deeply for Thorin now. Nothing had happened, nothing disastrous that had put a frame of reference on the situation. Just that Thorin was still Thorin, still flawless and anything beyond comparison.

"What are you thinking of?"

Bilbo blinked, that deep gravely whisper bringing him back to his senses. "Just that the stars look spectacular tonight,"

"Ah," Thorin replied, his smile still evident in his voice. "I must agree with you, though I'm fairly certain you've already said as much." The dwarf smiled fondly at him and Bilbo felt a blush creep up his cheeks under his gaze.

"I suppose that's true. I just like to reiterate things,"

"I never would have suspected that, Bilbo,"

Bilbo gulped loudly, trying to swallow his nerves and steady his rapidly beating heart. "Well it's true I'm afraid."

Thorin laughed and he was painfully aware of their close proximity when his arm jostled his gently as they touched.

"Have you seen Filli or Killi?"

Thorin shrugged as Bilbo glanced over, a small smile spread across his lips. "No, why do you ask?"

He paused. "Just curious if they need help at all with the meal,"

Thorin laughed again and it somehow eased Bilbo's frayed nervousness. "They'll be alright, Bilbo. After all they learned from the best-"

Bilbo felt his eyes widen in disbelief. "What, you mean you? How could you possibly be a cook?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow and something stirred deep in the pit of the hobbit's stomach. "Don't underestimate the skills of dwarves in the kitchen my young hobbit." A smirk splayed across his features and Bilbo couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up and burst from his mouth.

Thorin began to laugh as well and it wasn't long before they were both on their backs in the thick grass. Bilbo wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Now that's something I never would have guessed,"

"Well it's true I'm afraid," Thorin winked.

Bilbo kicked his leg playfully. "Don't steal my line,"

"I was unaware you had 'a line' at all,"

Bilbo smiled. "Well I did in fact,"

"My deepest apologies for stealing what was rightfully yours,"

Bilbo blinked, his smile fading at the word 'stealing'. That's what he'd have to do, steal the Arkenstone, a task that no dwarf could do. He looked at the company he had surrounded himself with, the bravery they had and the courage they'd obtained. He had very little of both if he were being honest, even after all the things they'd encountered along the way. Bilbo knew deep down that he could not complete such an impossible task, no matter how much Thorin believed in him, no matter how much any of them believed in him.

"What are you thinking of?"

Bilbo managed to put on a sad smile. "I'm fairly certain you've already asked as much,"

"Don't steal my line,"

Bilbo looked over, a certain twinkle in the dwarf's eyes that he simply could not ignore. He rolled over onto his side, only a foot away from his companion. "I wasn't."

Thorin smiled. "Yes you were, Master Baggins." He paused, his smile fading as he also rolled into his side. "What were you really thinking of though?"

His brow creased, the thoughts resurfacing of the task ahead of him. "Just-" he trailed off, not wanting to voice his thoughts.

Thorin smiled sheepishly. "You can tell me things, Bilbo. Know in your heart that you can trust me,"

Bilbo glanced down at the grass, avoiding his piercing gaze. "I know I can. I do not question that, but rather if I can-" He breathed out a sigh. "If I can complete the task I've agreed to," He looked up again, that twinkle even more prevalent than before.

"I have faith in you,"

"Why do you? You have nothing to base that faith off of,"

Thorin smiled kindly and something softened in Bilbo. "Yes, in fact, I do. I have everything to base it off of. Your courage, your bravery, your wit." He pointed to Bilbo's chest then, his finger touching the center and he grabbed it out of instinct. "Your heart-" he whispered.

Bilbo blushed, but didn't let go of his hand, clinging to it like his life depended on it. And in a way it did. He knew now that he couldn't be anywhere but with Thorin, at his side. The dwarf had instilled a sense of danger in him that he couldn't possibly ignore. A sense of adventure that stirred deep within him and kept him moving forward to the next thing he was tasked with. And somehow he knew Thorin was right, that the task ahead would not be impossible, or at least not with him at Bilbo's side.

The hobbit smiled then, his stomach growing warm with butterflies as Thorin's eyes remained fixed on his. "I suppose you're right,"

Thorin scoffed playfully. "Of course I am, why would you doubt my word?"

Bilbo smiled instead of throwing back an insult, his eyes gazing at the profile of the dwarf's face, mapping out ever contour, every crevice and line to remember for later. But he doubted he'd need it with him there.

Thorin glanced over at him again, his brow creased in confusion, a smile still playing on his lips. "What, Bilbo?"

He shook his head slowly, warmth spreading between their hands. "I've just realized something,"

"And what is that, burglar?"

Bilbo smiled. "I don't think I want to be anywhere where you aren't,"

Thorin frowned slightly.

"All I mean is, you've roped me into something I was not prepared to carry out at the beginning of our journey. I was a scared little hobbit who was overly-attached to his home. But with your help I've become someone who is driven, who when faced with danger will meet it head on." He stopped, looking at the change in the dwarf's face, a proud smile spreading across it. "You've changed me, Thorin Oakenshield. And I hadn't even realized it."

Thorin smiled, squeezing the hobbit's hand. "Well when you frame it like that, I believe you've changed me too,"

Bilbo laughed. "We've only made each other better I suppose."

Thorin nodded slowly as he shifted forward slightly, his brow becoming wrinkled. "I suppose we have. What do you say we continue to do so?"

Bilbo blinked, a smile appearing and pushing his blushing cheeks up as he moved forward too, his lips hovering over Thorin's as he spoke softly. 

"Well when you frame it like that-"


End file.
